A Rose For My Lover
by vienna13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. A day for love and confessions and a day to give chocolates to your sweethearts and roses to your lovers and sometimes even a kiss to those you hold dear. HibarixOC 18xOC Happy Valentine's Day!


A Rose for my lover

A chocolate for my sweetheart and a rose for my lover,

I give you my heart because it must be you and no other.

So warm it with your hands, keep it strong with your voice,

I know that you can do this because there is no other choice.

My dearest sweetheart and my loyal lover,

In my heart there truly is no other.

A poem by Vienna Shears

….

"Valentine's day is a nationally known holiday and is celebrated all over the world. Even now that I've spent some time here I still can't believe you have it here in Japan too." I said as I sat next to Kyoko and Hana. Hana shook her head obviously displeased.

"Well of course we celebrate it. Like you said, it's a national holiday."

"I meant 'national' as in European, North American and Australian. I didn't think Asians celebrated it because it originally came from Rome." I told her trying to hide my lack of knowledge and my mistake in words.

Kyoko laughed at me. "Well I suppose that's ok. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes, but most wouldn't expect a _scholarship transfer student _to make a mistake like that." Hana replied putting stress on 'scholarship transfer student'. I sighed. Even after almost six months of being Hana's friend I still couldn't get use to the fact she could be super snotty at times.

"So Vienna, you going to give anyone chocolate?" Kyoko asked changing the topic. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, back in Canada we did give out chocolates, or candy grams or roses sometimes. I would like to do something like that, but maybe not this year. But only because I don't know who to give it to and I don't even know how to make chocolates." I told them and shook my head. "So that's a no on the chocolate."

"What about Hibari?" Hana asked with perhaps one of the biggest grins I'd ever seen on her face. My face lit up like a match. Hibari, what about him? Would he care if I didn't get him one? But the consequences of what could happen if I did….

"I'm….Not sure . I'm almost scared to make him some." I told the truthfully.

"You live with the guy, what's to be scared about? His dad will beat the crap out of him if he hurts you. Or is it the _'libido of a rabbit'_ you keep talking about that scares you? I know _rabbit_ means rabbit but what does the rest of it mean?" Hana argued, and then switched the topic asking about my English words. I had never told them what I said. I told them it was too graphic to describe. And libido truly was something too graphic to describe.

But truly and honestly Hibari is one hell of a horn-dog. It doesn't look like it but he truly is! The only people who have ever seen his other side, beside the carnivore, are me and his dad. If I told anyone he would kill me. His dad is the same way, two faces. But the difference between them is that Hibari's other private side is different than his dads.

"So either way it's a no on the chocolate, huh? That's too bad, I wanted you to come with me and Haru to make some chocolates at Tsuna's." Kyoko said sighing. She had started hanging out with Haru about three months ago. Around that time I met Haru. She's Tsuna crazy for some reason I can't fathom. I mean he's a delicious shota, but I couldn't be that into someone like that. Besides I think Hibari would bite him to death before I could get into him.

….

"I'm home!" I called and walked into the kitchen. I placed my bag next to the table and looked around. Hikari was nowhere to be found and neither was Master Reed. "Now where have those two gone off two?" I wondered aloud. I shrugged my shoulders and made some toast to eat.

I just sat down when the door opened and I heard Hikari yell "I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" He walked into the kitchen already taking off his clothes to get into something more comfortable and more suitable for his night job.

"No worries Hikari, just go get changed up stairs. Please or at least in the bathroom." Hikari nodded and walked into the downstairs bathroom already undoing his pants and pulling down his hair from its pony tail. Hikari worked as a lawyer at a law firm. It was obvious he hated his job, but because of the face he showed everyone else, that was eerily similar to the one Hibari showed all the time, he was good at it. Oh if only they knew.

There was another slam of the door and then silence which told me Hibari was home. "So all that's left is to find out where Master Reed went." The door the bathroom slid open and Hikari walked out in his casual wear.

"Reed said he would be away for a while. I hope you don't miss him." Hikari said and smiled. Every time I saw the change from 'work' to 'casual' though, it was like seeing Hibari's mom for the first time. Hikari loved to cross-dress, he loved to do up his hair y waving it or curling it like a girls, and he was hell of a lot more feminine than I ever was. Who needed a mom when you had a dad who did both rolls just perfectly? Girl Hikari had long black hair and cold grey eyes. So did Hikari as a boy, but the differences were astounding.

"I see…" I replied fighting off the blush that always came on when the man wore any type of shorts, skirts or dresses like he was now. Why he liked cross-dressing was beyond me, but then again I was an offender of it too. I always wore the male version of the Namimori school uniform, much to the displeasure of one Hibari Kyoya. Not the only thing either, I never wore skirts and went out of my way to stay away from dresses of any kind and swim suits of any kind. You only need a tee-shirt and trunks to swim.

"Are you making any chocolates?" Hikari asked. I shook my head in a 'no' fashion as I dug out my homework and started to work on it. Hikari gave me a sad smile. "That's too bad, I wanted some from you. I'm sure Kyoya and reed probably want some too. Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Besides I'm kind of afraid of the consequences of giving chocolate to Hibari…"

"You mean the sex?"

"….Yes." I admitted reluctantly. Every time I always just barely escaped with my virginity still intact, it was a wonder why he hadn't jumped me in my sleep already. "That and I don't know how to make chocolate."

"You never learned?" Hikari asked surprised.

"Yes. While Valentine's Day is popular in Canada you usually buy gifts for someone, you don't make chocolates." I said embarrassed. I could understand the reasoning behind making chocolate from scratch, more love in it. But in Canada most people don't have time to do that, or they just never learned.

"Well then I'll just have to teach you!" Hikari said cheerfully. I stared at her- I mean him for a moment then everything whirled around me and I found myself being pushed to the door after utensils were brought out of the cupboards. "What are you waiting for? We need chocolate, both milk and white, milk, eggs, vanilla and strawberries! Go to the store and buy some! Here's my wallet!" Hikari said and handed me his wallet. I sighed and threw my shoes on and ran to the store.

….

After Hikari taught me the basics of chocolate making he made me make my own. The first two batches were no good but the third batch was somewhat edible and the fourth was even better. By the fifth batch I had acceptable chocolates.

"Good, now that the chocolates are done you can wrap them and go give some of them to Kyoya, some of them to ma and the rest to Reed when he comes back!" Hikari cheered and he brought out three different types of wrapping paper and three different color ribbons. I took the pink one with swirls and put some chocolates in there, then I tied a pink ribbon around it.

I turned to Hikari and gave it to him. "A chocolate for my sweetheart." I said smiling. Hikari blushed and took the bag from my saying thank-you.

"Don't forget Kyoya." He said as he cleaned up and left for his second job at a host club.

"I won't." I told him as the door closed behind him.

I took a piece of green wrapping paper with leaves on it and put a portion of the chocolates in there and tying it shut with a green ribbon. I put it to the side and took the last piece of wrapping paper, a red on with hearts on it. _Really Hikari?_ I asked myself and shook my head. I put a good portion of the chocolates left in to and tied it shut with a white ribbon. I put the green bag in the fridge and looked at the red one. _I know, it's stupid to worry but… I hope he likes them…_ I smiled and ate one of the leftover chocolates. It was good. Not top quality but good.

_**A chocolate for my sweetheart and a rose for my lover,**_

I smirked as I looked at the white rose on the table I had bought. _Why white? Why not red or pink?_ I blushed at the meaning behind the flower and grabbed it along with the bag of chocolates.

_**I give you my heart because it must be you and no other.**_

I took a deep breath and started towards to stairs, nervous as hell.

_**So warm it with your hands, keep it strong with your voice,**_

The only thing that could be heard as I walk up the stairs was my footsteps.

_**I know that you can do this because there is no other choice.**_

I swallowed as I reached the top of the stairs.

_**My dearest sweetheart and my loyal lover,**_

I stopped in front of Hibari's door and knocked. There was a grunt that signalled I could come in.

_**In my heart there truly is no other.**_

I walked in to Hibari lying on his bed. I walked over to him and held out the chocolate. "A-A chocolate for my sweetheart." I told him. He smirked and took the chocolate, carefully untying the ribbon. He stared at the chocolates inside and ate one. There was a few moments of silence before a grunt of approval came from him.

I let go of the breath I was unaware I was holding and handed him the rose. "A-A rose for my l-l-lover." I told him, my voice pitching from embarrassment. He took the rose and breathed it in.

"Is there anything else?" He asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"A kiss for the one whom which there is no other." I said and kissed him with no regard as to what might come next. A tonfa to my head or a sex crazy teen. I got neither, just unresponsiveness. I pulled away and opened my eyes. Hibari sat there blushing and utterly dumbfounded.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hibari." I said and rushed out of his room to mine only to the left.

Hibari brushed his fingers over his lips. "A kiss for the one whom which there is no other…. Poetic." He smirked and popped another chocolate in his mouth feeling strangely happy.

* * *

><p>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY!<p>

Now in case you're wondering what this was, I do a lot of….private fanfiction I don't show anyone. This is going to be a part of one of the series where I go to the KHR Universe or become part of it. If I ever post any other stories part of this series I'll tell you. But this series will be my Hibari outlet because I love him so much and I can't decide between him and Byakuran. Reader-insert is Byakuran outlet though because I like writing those and you fans need some KHR love too, not just me. But if one of Byakuran ever does show up I'll post a reader-insert with Hibari in it.

Anyway I hoped you all liked this fic and my hand made right off the top of my head love poem. And before you ask no, I'm not in love I just love Valentine's Day. I get in the mood for it even if I don't get chocolates or roses or candy grams.

So please review and favourite me as an author! I look forward to as much feedback as you can give me!

Bye Bye~


End file.
